


Daisy Bell

by RainyCosmos78



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Ghosts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyCosmos78/pseuds/RainyCosmos78
Summary: N-Pacer can see the dead, the ghosts/spirits of her world, she never speaks to any of them nor does she speak about her experiences, except to one ghost in particular, her grandmother. She also takes her own trip down memory lane./ short fic with the lyrics of daisy bell//
Kudos: 7





	Daisy Bell

N-Pacer was walking home, she heard a familiar tune from someone as she passed by.

 _ " There is a flower within my heart, Daisy, Daisy!" _

N-Pacer couldnt help but hum the small tune, it was like a virus that spread to someone if they got to close, she was walking straight towards the inkling who was trying to sing the tune to a fellow friend, until she passed right through both of them.

N-Pacer could see the dead, and she knew it, she knew since she was little that she had this special " talent" as what her grandmother would call it. She didn't care about this strange power as long as the ghosts didn't try bothering her, she was fine, of course since she never interacted with any of them, until now of course. Though right now she couldn't get the stupid song out of her head! 

_"Planted one day by a glancing dart,planted by Daisy Bell~!"_

As N-Pacer got to the apartment she called her home, she couldnt help but sing the soft lyrics to herself as she passed by ghosts, young and old alike, it wasn't odd for her to see a ghost float into her apartment and then back out, it was normal. None of her teammates knew about her strange power, her family like to keep the " strange" things a secret, and N-Pacer preferred it that way. 

She remembered the events from earlier that day, when she went to meet up with one of her new close friends, Headphones. The two decided to practice together at the training range, where both girls would shoot targets and give tips to each other. When they were taking a small break, she remembered Headphones asking 

" Do you ever wonder what the future holds?, when we will live, or when we will die, will we pass on our ways, what is going to happen?" She asked. N-Pacer calmly replied to her friend " The future is what you decide, though there is a beginning and there is a end, the rest is what you decided, it's your own story, and if you are lucky enough, your story will be passed onto others, so it will never end." That gave a calm peace for the two until they both decided to resume practice and later split ways back home.

_" Whether she loves me or loves me not, sometimes it's hard to tell~!"_

Other days, N-Pacer would wake up in the middle of the night to see her own leader sometimes staring into the dark night sky, normally after a internal conflict with himself, sometimes she would be curious enough and she would join him, he would not mind, and the two squids would be staring into the night sky until he would break the silence with a question, " Do you wonder Where we go when our time is up here?" He would ask, and N-Pacer would reply " yes I do, I think we go somewhere safe, where we can watch over others like in life but in death." She knew that was a painful lie, N-Pacer hated lying to her close friends, but Emperor would definitely be freaked out if she told him she saw that the dead just wander and there is no afterlife out there. Though it was something, they would continue the silence for the rest of their time, til he nudged her that they better go to sleep.

_" Yet I am longing to share the lot of beautiful Daisy Bell~!"_

Once even Eging brought himself to vent to her about his personal feelings or thoughts just to hear her kind words of thought and wisdom for him despite how young she was.

" Thank you for listening to me Pacer, sorry if I wasted your time." 

" no you did not waste my time Eging, you just opened yourself up, and I like knowing you trust me to talk about this. As a knight I have a duty which is protecting and helping my friends." She would say. Eging would point out " You are the Knight when we are on the turfield, when you are not, you are just N-Pacer, a close friend, you are your own person, you are not just a blank slate, you are a kind person who is wise and has many admirers." She would smile for a extremely short moment before going to her old expression, saying " thank you."

_ " Daisy, Daisy, give me your answer do~!"  _

She sang to herself on her bed, taking her own small trip through memory lane. N-Pacer had a small bond with Prince, Emperor's younger brother, the youngest on their team, with Laceless. Both boys saw her as the " big sister" in their lives, even though Laceless only entered for not very long they both were good friends. When Prince was questioning his leadership because he was " too young" in his words, N-Pacer comforted him by saying " Someone dosen't gain respect for leadership for how long they have fought their battles, it is based on the bonds they are tied with to their close friends, you are young yes, but still very strong you tie the team together, you are a great leader,never forget that." As for Laceless, she would say " Even though you have been in the team for not a long amount of time, you still make mistakes, you feel lost and uncertain but I know a light will illuminate your path." Both boys would thank her in return and go on their separate ways.

N-Pacer's thoughts were stopped by a familiar voice of an old woman singing the next verse of her song

_" I'm half crazy for all the love of you~!"_

" Grandma?" N-Pacer asked getting up from her bed, and heading to her small living room, where her grandmother sat,well her spirit anyways, she died four years ago and hasn't left her granddaughter since. " yes?" Her grandma asked, the two were similar, dark skin and yellow eyes, their difference was their tentacle color, while N-Pacer had a rich golden yellow, her grandmother had that of a rose gold with grey tips,showing her age. "Nothing." N-Pacer blankly answered, her grandmother started to ramble afterwards " Did you know I sang that song to you when you were just a little squid? I once sang it to the grandfather you never got to meet, your mother too, it was odd to see you liked hearing me singing it more than her, I swear you look and become more like her every day." She chuckled. N-Pacer nodded " yes I know grandma." She remembered when she was young, on her grandma's lap hearing her sing Daisy Bell, when she was so young and didnt have any worries in her world, and when she grew, how her grandma would say she was turning out as fine as her mother.

" How is Emperor and Eging? Are they causing trouble?" Her grandma grinned with a mischievous look, Emperor and Eging were troublemakers when they were kids. " Not anymore, they are quite busy, though that doesn't save them from their idiocy. " said N-Pacer, recalling the time Emperor blew up Crusty Sean's food truck on " accident" and when Eging did those stupid dares that got himself hurt despite nobody daring him to even do it. " And what about Prince?" Her grandma asked, " He is doing well as our leader, still naive but he is strong. ", " good.". N-Pacer knew why her grandmother was asking these things, ever since she died she never let her granddaughter out of grasp, when she moved out of her parents house, her grandmother followed her the whole way through.

" Grandma, may I ask, why did you decided to come with me?" N-Pacer asked while realizing she never asked her grandma this question. Her grandma sighed and looked at her grandaughter " I always promised your mother I would take care of you, no matter what happens, even if I didnt make that promise I would have still came, because you are my blood and I love you." Her grandmother had softness in her eyes, with the undying love of a grandmother to her granddaughter. " thank you..." said N-Pacer who was smiling softly herself. Her grandma chuckled and said " now can you continue singing my little Daisy Bell?" She gave N-Pacer that nickname when she was young.

" of course."

_ " It won't be a stylish marriage, I can't afford a carriage~!" _

_ " But you'll look sweet on that bicycle seat built for two~!" _

_ " We will go " tandem" as man and wife, Daisy,Daisy~! _

_ "Ped'ling away down the road of life, I and my Daisy Bell~!" _

_ " When the road's dark, we can both despise P'licemen and " lamps" as well~!" _

_ " There are bright Lights in the dazzling eyes, of beautiful Daisy Bell~!" _

_ "Daisy,Daisy, give me your answer do~! _

_ I'm half crazy all for the love of you~!  _

_ It won't be a stylish marriage, I cant afford a carriage~! _

_ But you'll look sweet in that bicycle built for two~! " _


End file.
